1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a mobile terminal and a method for measuring bioelectric signal thereof.
2. Background
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether users can personally carry the terminals.
In view of various types of services that are provided by mobile terminals, an improvement in the structure and/or software of mobile terminals is considered.